


Flashlight

by asterixn



Series: Fanvids and AMVs [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AMV, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixn/pseuds/asterixn
Summary: Hurt/Comfort Dipcifica AMV





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you liked this, please like and subscribe to my youtube channel! :)


End file.
